charbythevampiratefandomcom-20200213-history
K'ale
K'ale is a Lemuro with a long tail with 10 black rings, and purple hair. He belongs to an ever-shrinking population and is desperate to find if any of his lemuro brethren survived anywhere. K'ale, like all lemuro, has a magical ability which would have been useful for his tribe had they survived. His is blood magics, where he can revive, create and manipulate blood. K'ale in CTV K'ale first showed up with his brother Bojo in a misguided attempt to avenge his people. K'ale, having the vague idea hunters were killing his clan, decided to start avenging his people by finding the tallest, toughest and most dangerous person he could find and attack him. While Kale did get his butt kicked he momentarily gained the upperhand only to be distracted by his brother and thrashed. Sometime after this K'ale and Bojo got separated at Kale teamed up with fellow sibling seeker Sadick and was there to help him save LaBelle. When Kavonn and Daray arrived to to reclaim Kavonn's Staff from Labelle, K'ale viciously attacked Daray to defend his adopted family and defeated the warrior. K'ale would have killed Daray if Kavonn had not regained his staff and saved him with his magics. After Kavonn defeated the trio and departed, the three made their way back to Labelle's old clan of Welfs where K'ale was reunited with Bojo. Thankful to find his brother safe, K'ale agreed to leave Bojo with the welfs and return the favor Sadick did him by helping him track down Sadick's own sister Fay. However, LaBelle blew the plan when she decided to cut her ties with the Welfs (particularly Leonard) and decided that they should just take Bojo with them. K'ale, taking advantage of his shapely figure cross dressed in order to get them into King Samrick's party, smuggling Labelle and Sadick inside his dress, after Sadick spotted his sister attending the party. While ditching the dress in the women's restroom the three took Mye captive when she discovered them and K'ale advocated eating her since she smelled like gummy bears. The discussion was cut short when Fay tried to use the same bathroom in a bit of bad luck. K'ale chased after her but ultimately abandoned the search when he spotted a fellow Lemuro and gleefully freaked out to the point of harassing her. The encounter ended poorly though for K'ale after a misunderstanding caused the lady Lemuro to smack him silly, leaving him depressed. When he later found a guest wearing a Lemuro tale boa, depression gave way to anger followed quickly by murderous rage. K'ale was arrested after murdering everyone around him with his blood magic and dragged off in chains. After spending some time in Samrick's dungeon, he was bailed courtesy of the Fairy Princess Ervain. She revealed to him a bidding war was on his head and she simply outspent the others looking to either exact revenge or make even more money flipping the rare Lemuro to the Vampire King or on the pelt market. Category:Forest Folk Category:Lemuro Category:Characters Category:Demon Kingdom Category:Main Characters